


Appa and Zuko's life changing fieldtrip (Outline)

by HonkMan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Episode: s02e16 Appa's Lost Days, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Jet (Avatar) Lives, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko and his disaster squad, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, a guide to treason, by zuko and co., stop putting plants in your mouth jet, they share 1 braincell and Appa has it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkMan/pseuds/HonkMan
Summary: What is instead of Suki finding Appa, Zuko does? An outline and concepts for this Au that I'll never write :')Feel free to use this idea!
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Appa & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Appa and Zuko's life changing fieldtrip (Outline)

**Author's Note:**

> Zuko ends up losing Azula’s trail, and several weeks later discovers the Avatar’s Air Bison, lost and afraid. After a long journey and meeting many new friends, Zuko finds out the war may be a whole lot different than he once thought.
> 
> Title:  
> Appa and Zuko’s life changing field trip (?)
> 
> Basic idea:  
> Zuko never ends up fighting with Azula and the Gaang, however Iroh does. Zuko ends up finding Appa and together the two of them struggle to not only survive, but to truly see what the war actually means for the four nations.

Timeline:  
During “The Chase” Zuko never shows up, why? Because he was ambushed by several Earthbenders who have tried to steal his (Song’s) Ostrich Horse. He wins but arrives too late, everyone is gone.

Zuko keeps following Azula’s path, but eventually arrives at Appas crash site, he finds the poor boy.

Appa does not trust Zuko at first, but soon realizes that he is no threat. Zuko fixes Appa up.

Zuko decides he screwed Song over and flies to return Daisy, Song knows he was truly sorry and decides to come with him. Zuko thinks this is a horrible idea but gets no say in it.

Zuko and Song meet Teo and his people, Teo and co. build them a new saddle for Appa. They chill for a while.

Teo finds out what their mission is and wants to help, they agree and head off.

Zuko starts to see the damage that truly occurs, how the war scared him and Song, how it crippled Teo. Zuko starts to doubt.

The three set off and oh no Azula is here.

Song, Teo and Zuko flee, but before leaving Zuko tells the three that basically the war is kinda fucked. The three are shook, and Ty lee and Mai will never admit it, but they kinda agree.

Song and Teo find out who Zuko is and they are shocked, but also curious of why he is here. Zuko doesn’t tell but it's ok.

The three go to the Eastern Air temple and meet the Guru, he tells Zuko who his other Grandparent was (Roku) and offers his guidance which is to basically say that he is on the wrong side of the war. He also gives Zuko a bison whistle, and a note for Aang.

Teo and Song are so happy to find out Zuko no longer supports the Fire lord. Yay!

They travel after the Guru says to go to Ba Sing Se.

Oh no its Jet and co.

Jet isn’t happy with Zuko’s general existence, as most people are.

They fight but in the end Smellerbee manages to convince Jet and Zuko to not kill each other and let the three tag along.

It's tense but whatever, the literal ray of sunshine (Teo) will solve this issue.

Jet slowly learns a few things  
1\. Zuko isn’t on the Fire Lord's side.  
2\. Not all firebenders are evil.  
And 3. It isn’t okay to put random plants in your mouth

Jet gets sick because he puts random plants in his mouth for the aethstetic ™

They stop at a small village and find wanted posters for Zuko, Song, and Teo (Azula works fast, damn)

The two end up chilling after a while, Longshot and Smellerbee are suspicious at first but not too hostile. The three chill out soon enough.

At this time the Gaang and Iroh are in Ba Sing Se and thriving. Long Feng knows of Appa’s disappearance and claims to have the bison. They believe this and now Aang is angry 

Meanwhile back at the disaster crew they finally get to Ba Sing Se, but are concerned for multiple reasons.  
Giant Drill in the wall (Its broken thank fuck)  
Shadowy figure on the wall, lookout?  
Longshot has heard rumors of the shadowy city of lies and half truths.  
They duck back around and land outside of the city, there is a sense of danger in that city.

In the end they decide Jet and the freedom fighters will dip into the city, find Aang, and dip out. Teo, Zuko, Song, and Appa stay behind. Jet takes the bison whistle with him (Guru Pathik gave them one)

The Gaang still out Long Feng however. They find out the smarmy bastard never had Appa in the first place. No one is happy.

Azula starts her Coup, Katara is captured.

On the way to save her the Gaang and Iroh run into Jet and co. He offers help and they accept.

Smellerbee and Longshot go to help Sokka and Toph while Jet goes with Aang and Iroh. Jet also isn’t able to mention Appa because both are too focused.

The fight with Azula happens, everything is not okay dokie

Azula aims lightning at Aang but Jet takes it himself. Toph and the rest appear with the Earth King and bosco, they flee to the surface.

Jet takes out the bison whistle

And blows

Everyone is confused, Katara is healing Jet, Smellerbee and longshot are crying, then a shadow looms over them.

Its Appa

Zuko is up front driving while Song and Teo are in the saddle, eyes wide. Everyone gets in and they flee.

(the current group is (Appa and Momo) (Zuko, Song, Teo, Jet, Smellerbee, Longshot)(Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Iroh) (Bosco, King Keui/Earth King))

They flee as Katara shakley tells them what happened

They find a good place to land and Aang launches at Appa, sobbing. Zuko is yanked into a hug by Iroh, and Katara announces Jet will live.

Sokka demands to know why Zuko stole Appa. Zuko tells them his story of how he found Appa, then Song, then Teo, Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot. How he saw the Fire Nation for what it really was, how they’ve turned to beasts. How he now knew that he needed to help stop the war.

Iroh is super proud, Aang is happy, Katara and Sokka are suspicious, and Toph doesn’t really care.

Iroh decides to go find the Order to get them ready for the eclipse. The Earth King goes to who knows where. Everyone else heads over to Hakoda’s fleet.

Aang has to go meet the Guru (Zuko gave him the note), he leaves for like a few days but that stays canon.

Jet does not take to waking on a Fire Nation boat well ( gee who would’ve guessed) he is calmed down by Teo and Smellerbee thankfully. 

Hakoda and Bato will be everyone's parents, there is no stopping them.

Aang returns, but he couldn't master the Avatar State. He didn’t tell anyone this however.

Jet apologies to the Gaang and The Duke and Pipsqueak, he is mostly forgiven.

Jet and co. decide to vibe with the Water Tribe till the eclipse. Teo stays to (he would convince his people to fight on the day of the eclipse). Song decides that since she is no fighter, it’d be best if she stayed behind and learned to fight. Zuko decides to go with the Gaang to teach Aang firebending, after several tearful goodbyes they dip.

Cannon mostly stays the same, just with Zuko involved.

Meanwhile somewhere in prison the Kyoshi Warriors plot to escape (Short chapter in an interlude?)

Zuko refuses to dance with anyone, Toph forces him too.

Zuko and Aang help Katara blow up the factory, no one is happy :(

Sokka still trains with Piandao, Zuko recommends him specifically. Sokka brings him to his campsite after he mentions Zuko, they have a fun time surprisingly :)

Aang still gets a vision from Roku, now Aang won’t stop calling Zuko grandson.

In said vision Roku tells Aang to go to the Sun Warriors Ruins. Zuko comes with.

Dragons Dragons Dragons DraGONS DRAGONS!!!!!!!

Zuko 100% helps Toph scam people, except his version is Blue Spiriting it up and being scary. Is Katara pleased? No

(Combustion man was sent by Azula this time)

Toph just….fucking kills him

Oh no it's Hama…

Zuko tries to show her all Fire Nation aren’t bad, he knows she was hurt, like Jet, he wants to help her. Hama struggles, Fire is death and destruction and evil. 

Zuko bends dragon flame

Hama says she can not forgive, not yet. She presses a key into his hand and tells him to go to the mountain.

He frees the prisoners.

Hama is gone when he returns.

(This happens after Hama is locked up by the town, Zuko frees her.)

They arrive at the rendezvous point and Aang is spiraling.

Zuko teaches Aang firebending to hopefully tire him out. Does it work? No 

Aang goes tf to sleep.

The invasion force is here! Yay!

The invasion force consists of  
The SWT fleet  
The White Lotus  
Swamp Benders  
The Kyoshi Warriors  
A few NWT people Pakku dragged along  
Some Earthbenders Bumi grabbed  
The Freedom Fighters  
Teo and most of his village  
Haru and the Earthbenders from his village  
The Earth rumble fighters  
And Song!

Zuko reunites with his friends, he is happy.

Zuko has a heart to heart with iroh :)

Everyone gets some downtime, only a little bit tho. This consists of Toph bullying everyone with her metal bending, Katara getting closure with her dad, Sokka and Suki, Zuko and his friends catching up with each other, and Aang meeting the White Lotus.

The invasion starts

Submarines are under and going smoothly.

They start the invasion.

Everything goes as canon (Aang still finds that everyone dipped) And he brings Toph, Sokka, and Zuko with him.

Azula and Zuko fight while the other three go to face Ozai

The Dai Li help Azula and Zuko is outnumbered.

Mai and Ty Lee betray Azula to help Zuko.

Azula is pissed.

Meanwhile Toph and Sokka are fighting the guards while Aang fights Ozai.

Aang wins and takes his bending.

Zuko wins when Ty Lee Chi Blocks Azula

The two are put into custody

The Invasion won and Iroh becomes the new Firelord (bc I am not putting Zuko through that >:( )

Appa gets to relax with his new family :)


End file.
